habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep:Taskbusters
=History= Starting as a “party of one” with no real name, Taskbusters was officially formed on January 29, 2019 by BradleyTheGreat (current username: PossiblyBradleyTheGreat) who discovered Habitica back in 2015. The party then went on to do lots of quests. On November 13, 2019, a member named Namidaji caused everyone in the party to lose all of their health by neglecting his dailies, which made the boss (The Necromancer at that time) do 62.5 damage. This incident, known as the “Namidaji Incident” is why party members are encouraged to do their tasks on time and use buffs/spells when necessary. Although Namidaji has since left the party, the “Namidaji Incident” name is still kept in his memory. =The Name= “Taskbusters” is a pun on the film series Ghostbusters, which is about a group of people who hunt ghosts. The description on the party page also has a parody of the Ghostbusters theme song. =Mission Statement= Taskbusters believes in accountability and helping each other reach their goals. =Party Rules= * All members must be ACTIVE! Any members who are inactive for over a week will be removed, unless they were resting in the Inn for a week or more. * No cheating on Challenges! This party has occasional Challenges for Gems. Anyone who is dishonest about their achievements in the Challenge will be removed from the Party. * Challenges with the word “STORED” in the title may NOT be joined as they are just kept until ready to be posted to “Public Challenges”/the Tavern, published to a Public Guild, or just “cloned” for the party. * Party members are limited to five uses of the following Skills per day (in aggregate, not per Skill), as using these Skills clutters up the Chat with System messages: Defensive Stance, Valorous Presence, Intimidating Gaze, Ethereal Surge, Blessing, and Protective Aura. * Party members are limited to five uses of Tools of the Trade and Earthquake per week as these skills can be demotivating if used too much. * Do not invite the Party to the same Quest 3 or more times in a row. * Quests must be accepted 24 hours from the time that the quest owner invited the party if not all Party members have accepted. Any Party member who invites the Party to a Quest must also post in the Chat that they are inviting the Party to one. This is so the time a quest is started can be determined more easily. * Your Daily Tasks Matter; Don’t Namidaji Your Party! To 'Namidaji' is to cause your entire party to be wiped out because you failed to do your daily tasks in a boss fight. If you can’t finish all of your dailies, you can prevent this from happening if you use buffs/spells (Brutal Smash and Burst of Flames can cause extra damage, Blessing heals the party, and buffs that boost stats such as Constitution and Intelligence can help as well). If you know you won’t be using Habitica for some time, you can rest in the Tavern/Inn. You can also use checklists to “compress” large amounts of similar/related dailies into one daily. Category:The Armory